a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a boundary layer adapter for receiving a microphone.
b) Circumstances Relating to the Invention
In the case of directional microphones which are set down for example on a table top in order to be used as a table microphone or as a conference microphone, simply fixing the microphone on the table top is often not readily possible.